cassandra_palmer_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Myra
Myra First appears in Touch the Dark Books Appears In or is Mentioned In * Touch the Dark * Claimed by Shadow Mentioned only: * Tempt the Stars Introduction Myra is the Sybil acknowledged by the Silver Circle as the Heir to the Pythia crown. She has studied for years for the position. She was selected late, but she was trained well.Touch the Dark, ch. 11 At the start of the series: The current trained Heir has been kidnapped by Rasputin and the Dark Circle more than six months ago. Mircea, Louis-Cesare and Rafe believe that part of the power the Pythia holds has leaked to Cassie, and therefore probably to the other heir, Myra, as well.Touch the Dark, ch. 11 About Species * Sybil * Pythia Heir * Human Powers & Abilities * Clairvoyant *She has part of the Pythia powers: shifting through time is one.Touch the Dark, ch. 14 Weaknesses * Weapons * Shield bracelt—made for her by her new friends. Claimed by Shadow, ch. 13 Occupation *Pythia in Training in the Pythia Court Touch the Dark, ch. 11 *Apprentice to Lady Phemonoe Touch the Dark, ch. 14 *Stealing the Pyhia throne from Cassie Residence * Pythia Mansion — official * Faerie with the Light Fey — in hiding with Rasputin Character / Personality * Uses her power for ill. * She will likely try to end Cassie in some previous time to hoping to inherit the full Pythia power. Touch the Dark, ch. 14 Physical Description * Late teenager Touch the Dark, ch. 14 * Voice: high and sweet''Claimed by Shadow, ch. 1 Family / Friends * Apprentice-to: Agnes, aka Lady Phemonoe * Court: Pythia Court Allies * Rasputin * Black Circle Enemies * Cassie * Silver Circle Myra's Threat to Cassie * She could slip into the past and attack Cassie long before she even knew who Myra was. Myra could even kill one of her parents, insuring she's never born. * Mircea can't deal with Myra, it's what she can do in the past that's the problem.Claimed by Shadow, ch. 1 Other Details * The wounds the knives put in Myra's spirit form would manifest as physical injuries when she returned to her body. ''Claimed by Shadow, ch. 2 * She's been implicated in the death of Agnes, the former Pythia by arsenic poisoning, but they don't know how.Claimed by Shadow, ch. 5 * Pritkin was given the job of locating Myra for trial, though her verdict a foregone conclusion—he refused to be turned into a murderer, thought she should get an honest trial.Claimed by Shadow, ch. 7 * Pritkin wants Cassie to go to Faerie to hold Myra with her Pythia power—Cassie thinks she's just bait because her power won't work so well in Faerie—and she has no idea if or how she can do that. Claimed by Shadow, ch. 5 * She was solid for hte first time since Cassie met her. Claimed by Shadow, ch. 13 * Mircea of 1889 Lond calls Myra a young hoyden. (see below in Refs for definition)Claimed by Shadow, ch. 15 Attack of Senate members How Myra and Rasputin have been attacking the Senate members. * Rasputin would tell her what to do to break the bond between master and vampire servant. She would go with detailed instructions, and possibly others to aid her—''Touch the Dark, ch. 11 * Her allies, the Dark Mages of that time, could provide her with what she needed, especially poisons.Touch the Dark, ch. 11 * The sybil could have taken a message to the dark mages of 1661, asking for aid. It would be coup for them to disrupt the old alliance between the Silver Circle and the Senate.Touch the Dark, ch. 11 Biography Related Characters, Groups, Places, etc * Agnes * Rasputin * Cassandra Palmer * Heir * Sybil * Pythia * Pythia Court * John Pritkin * Black Circle Events in the Series ''If you want to avoid '''spoilers', think of the book title as a "Spoiler Warning" for books you have not read yet.. ''The purpose of this section is to be able to find things in the series. Please use References. 1. Touch the Dark The current Heir, a Sybil, was kidnapped by Rasputin six month previously. Pritkin assumes she must be dead for why else would the power come to Cassie, a rogue with no training, no understanding of what the position entails.Touch the Dark, ch. 11 Myra has been gaining some of the Pythia's power the same as Cassie. She's been helping Rasputin attack Senate members by interfering with the bond between vampire and Master, thereby over-riding the Master's control so Rasputin could take control himself to attack targets.Touch the Dark, ch. 11, 12 Rasputin is plotting to use Myra to stop Louis-Cesare from being made a vampire.Touch the Dark, ch. 11 He only needs to kill him before the third bite.Touch the Dark, ch. 13 At Carcassonne in 1661, she appears with Rasputin in Time Traveling spirit form and with Black Circle mages at Radu's cell, her shadowy dagger in hand. She is told to kill Radu. Cassie steps in front, but Myra walks though her. Cassie's Dagger Bracelet sent two daggers that put holes in Myra. Cassie's ghost army attacks Rasputin's group while her daggers attack the Dark Mages and her ward get one and protects her from a fire spell. When Cassie tries to console Myra, the girl fiercely aims her dagger at Cassie's heart. Agnes freezes the scene. Agnes says the power must not go to Myra, she's either evil or incompetent. When time restarts, Cassie orders her ghost to get Myra, but Rasputin grabs the girls and they shift out—both are still at large to cause trouble. Rasputin and Myra could try to do to her what she tried to do to Louis-Cesare. Touch the Dark, ch. 14 2. Claimed by Shadow Cassie tries everything to get Casanova to tell her where Tony is. She needs to find Myra. She's worried bout what she will do in Cassie's past to end her. Mircea can only protect Cassie in the present, not the past.Claimed by Shadow, ch. 1 In 1888 London at the Lyceum Theatre, Cassie meets the Theatre Ghosts—a woman carrying a male severed head. The woman is irate that Myra and Cassie have come there to her territory. Cassie learns that this other woman—likely Myra—has poisoned some wine—Mircea's wine. JP goes to get the wine (because of the Duthracht Geis), but when Cassie looks, Mircea is trying to force JP to drink the wine while Augusta holds a knife to his throat. Cassie sends a dagger to break the bottle and they shift back to their time.Claimed by Shadow, ch. 2 It's likely that Tony and Myra are with Rasputin in Faerie since they all three disappeared at the same time.Claimed by Shadow, ch. 3 The Silver Circle wants Myra brought in for a trail with the order that if she can't be taken alive the she is to be killed to "ensure that she did not continue to threaten the Circle's interests.” Cassie does not believe that the Circle would kill the only fully trained initiate they have. She's been implicated in the murder of Lady Phemonoe, (Agnes, the former Pythia) killed by arsenic poisoning. John Pritkin asks Cassie to help him get Myra from Faerie. Cassie thinks he'll use her as bait, then he'll either use Myra to kill her of do it himself.Claimed by Shadow, ch. 5 Myra appeared in spirit form in 1888 London at the vampire Convocation aiming to kill Mircea Basarab in order to rid Cassie of her protection growing up. She possessed vampire by vampire to get closer to him, ending in Augusta. When a spark caught on her gown, Augusta's mortal fear of fire made her override Myra's posession. Myra left her and another mysterious type of spirit shot through her and sapped her energy. She could only shift away.Claimed by Shadow, ch. 7 The answer to a riddle—how did Myra heal so fast?—presented itself. If Myra had been hiding in Faerie, land of the radically unpredictable Timeline, then instead of having a week, she could have had months.Claimed by Shadow, ch. 11 Myra intercepted Cassie when she shifted in front of the Lyceum Theatre in 1889 London. Cassie aimed her daggers at her right away. She had on a Shield Bracelet that sent the daggers back at Cassie, blunt end. "A gift from some new friends." She informs Cassie the Convocation is in London in 1889 because the European Senate blames Dracula for Jack the Ripper who did his killing spree to impress Dracula. Myra believes that Mircea will put himself between his brother and the Senate—who would take him out—which is her goal.Claimed by Shadow, ch. 13 Myra appears in the middle of the duel between Mircea and Dracula. After Dracula and Mircea turn to face Pritkin who dropped in to warn that the vamps were coming—she drops a null bomb—magic ceases and Pritkin's magic sword vanish. She dropped her next weapon—a Dislocator. Cassie tries to catch it but Myra fights her, it rolls across the stage. Cassie tells the Theatre Ghosts that she intends to destroy the theatre, The woman ghost throws the severed head at Myra who convulse after it hit her—the woman and the head attempt to attack Myra together. She vanishes.Claimed by Shadow, ch. 14 When Mircea saw that Dracula had been trapped already, he used his trap to capture Myra—then offered to trade his black box with Myra in it for the trap with Dracula in it—they do trade. Cassie put it in the pocket of her skirt. Agnes's spirit appears (having hitched a ride in Billy Joe's locket) demanding that Cassie release Myra from the trap. Cassie resists after having so much trouble capturing her. Agnes reveals how Myra murdered her—Myra bore a tiny hole in Agnes's medallion that she dipped in her beverages to ward against poisoning, as her predecessor, Herophile, predicted. Claimed by Shadow, ch. 15 Claimed by Shadow, ch. 15 3. Embrace the Night 4. Curse the Dawn 5. Hunt the Moon 6. Tempt the Stars Quotes : "I can't train you properly because I don't have time, but quite obviously the power can't be allowed to go to Myra. She's either in this voluntarily, or she was coerced. If the former, she's evil; if the latter, she's weak. Either way, she's out of the running." — Agnes to Cassie about Myra Touch the Dark, ch. 14 : "It's simple enough, Cassie," Myra said brightly. "You want the position? Not a problem. Just be better than me.” Touch the Dark, ch. 14 See Also * Sybils * Heir * Pythia * Pythia Court * Cassandra (term) Book References External Refs *hoyden: definition of hoyden in Oxford dictionary (American English) (US) *Hoyden - definition of hoyden by The Free Dictionary Category:Characters Category:Main Supporting Characters Category:Pythia Court Category:Humans Category:Characters in Past Shifts Category:Time Travel